It is a well known fact in the game of golf that a golfer's short game, particularly the putting part, plays a major part in a golfer winning or losing. Putting in particular is usually the least reliable or consistent part of the golfer's game. In putting the golf ball toward the hole, the desired technique is not to hit the golf ball as a hard impact by the putting head that would launch the golf ball toward the hole and cause it to bounce. Instead, the desired technique is to try to hit the golf ball with a more gentle impact by the putting head that will more likely result in the golf ball rolling towards the hole.
However, it is exceedingly difficult to putt the golf ball with a sufficiently gentle impact using the present day golf club putter that has a conventional fixed head with a hard striking surface (that is, harder than, or relative to, the surface of the golf ball). The fact that numerous putter designs and putting techniques have been proposed and developed in the past toward achieving this capability is illustrative of the considerable efforts that have been made to enable the golfer to obtain delicate control over his or her putting. It appears that as long as putters continue to employ a fixed head with a hard striking surface, the problem of finding a way to gain such delicate control will remain unresolved.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for an innovation that will enable the golfer to gain better control of the putting part of the short game.